1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to event detection and, in particular, to a method for rapidly detecting the occurrence of an event of interest. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and system for rapidly detecting the occurrence of an event of interest, such as the release of a hazardous material or a hazardous condition, based on subject indicators detected using a surveillance system.
2. Background
In certain situations, the occurrence of an event may cause subjects that are in proximity of the event to respond physiologically, psychologically, or both physiologically and psychologically. As one specific example, the release of a hazardous material into an area may cause one or more persons that are in that area to exhibit physiological reactions, psychological reactions, or both. The hazardous material may be, for example, from a chemical, biological, radiological, nuclear, or other type of source. In some cases, the hazardous material may be an explosive device, such as an explosive weapon, or a material released from the detonation of such a weapon.
The release of the hazardous material into the area may be accidental or intentional. For example, the hazardous material may be released as a result of the storage or transportation of industrial or technological materials. In another example, the hazardous material may be released by adversaries with hostile intent.
Oftentimes, exposure to a hazardous material, such as a hazardous chemical agent, a toxic industrial chemical, or an explosive device, may not be rapidly detectable by people or currently available detection systems. For example, exposure to the hazardous material may be covert and invisible and thus, not readily identifiable by people.
Further, many currently available chemical material detectors require direct contact with the hazardous material regardless of whether the hazardous material is airborne, waterborne, or foodborne. The time required for a cloud of unknown hazardous material to propagate from the point of initial release to the location of a chemical material detector may take minutes, tens of minutes, hours, or days in some cases.
In certain situations, the period of time between the initial release of a hazardous material in an area and the point in time at which a chemical material detector is able to detect the hazardous material may impede the ability to activate an alarm to alert persons within and around the impacted area, evacuate the impacted area, or dispatch emergency response personnel to the impacted area as quickly as desired. As the time of exposure to the hazardous material increases, the adverse effects on those persons exposed may progress rapidly and the number of persons exposed may increase rapidly, depending on the type of hazardous material that was released. These effects may have the potential to seriously and adversely impact the health, safety, and security of people and, in some cases, animals within and around the area of exposure, as well as the infrastructure of the area.
In addition to the release of a hazardous material, there may be other types of events of interest that may need to be detected rapidly. For example, it may be desirable to rapidly detect undesired events of interest so that action to address these undesired events may be quickly taken. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.